


Dating Headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Dating Joe Goldberg or Peach Sallinger would include...
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You, Peach Sallinger/Reader, Peach Sallinger/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Dating Headcanons

**Dating** **Joe Goldberg would include:**

○ This guy is gonna treat you like you’re his goddess.

○ Like, ask for anything and he will do that for you ( ~~ _especially_~~ ~~ _kill people that bother you_~~ )

○ He’s literally always there for you.

○ You scared to walk back home alone? What a coincidence! Turns out he’s just two streets away.

○ The stalkerism has been a little on the downside since you’re now dating, but he can’t help himself to be worried sometimes.

○ It’s not that it doesn’t trust you, it’s just that Beck and Candace pushed him to always check ~~one~~ ~~ _two_~~ ** ~~ _three_~~** four times to be sure you’re not cheating.

○ But when he sees that he was worried for nothing, he smiles and eventually just leaves you to do your own thing in peace.

○ And when you come home, he gives you all his love and attention.

○ Like, you come back home and more than once there’s a nice dinner set up and your lips turn into a huge smile.

○ He also loves to make you breakfast, so there’s a lot of bed and breakfast with you two.

○ He always seems to be watching you do things, too.

○ It used to creep you out at first (especially when you would wake up and see him staring at you) but now you think it’s kind of adorable.

○ Like, he’s just always looking at you with pure adoration and even though you don’t think you deserve it, it makes your heart melt.

○ He just shows how much he loves you all the time, so you try to show it too.

○ Like when you’re at work, you would text him thoughts you’re having throughout the day and some pretty pictures, also telling him how you can’t wait to see him again.

○ Or when you have some time, you would stop at his bookshop for a quick book review and a few kisses, before asking for a date the same night.

○ Or sometimes you would come to his apartment with a small gift you bought of nowhere, only because you saw it and it made you think of him.

○ It’s those little things that reassure him that you love him too.

○ Lots of cute dates out in the town, usually going for coffee shops or just walking around town to talk.

○ But also lots of snuggling on the couch, sometimes to read a book together.

○ Lots of forehead kisses too (he loves to hear you giggle when he does it).

○ You’re the one who always takes his hand in yours, and you always surprise him.

○ One time you were both reading your own books and you’ve suddenly decided to take his hand in hostage.

○ It was very difficult to turn the pages for the both of you, but it was worth it.

○ He always pushes you to go for your dreams, which you’re so thankful for.

○ He just loves you so much.

○ And you love him too.

**Dating** **Peach Sallinger would include:**

○ This woman is a queen and she’s gonna treat you like you’re her queen.

○ She would buy you everything you ask for, and also everything you’re not asking for.

○ Like she would notice how you’ve stared at a specific necklace while you were walking in town and that necklace would suddenly be in a wrapped box on your bed the next day.

○ Or sometimes you would mention how you would like to go to a specific country and she immediately starts buying plane tickets and hotel expenses.

○ You’re embarrassed by how much money she spends on you.

○ But when you try to talk about it, she always shushes you with a passionate kiss.

○ “I just love you so fucking much, I wanna spoil you all the time.”

○ Eventually, you convince her that you don’t need all this stuff, you only need her.

○ And she almost cries.

○ Almost.

○ She has a reputation to keep.

○ Most of her money goes on traveling with you and having couple spa treatments after that.

○ A _sea_ of breakfast food to eat with her every morning.

○ Also, lots of dates in restaurants and bars.

○ She loves to see you dressed up for her (especially when you take the dress she picked out for you).

○ Lots of neck kisses from her.

○ Lots of cheek kisses from you.

○ But lots of kisses in general.

○ She doesn’t really like holding your hand, but she’s all in for some PDA action.

○ Especially when a guy’s getting too close to you.

○ One day, you notice hr taking pictures of you at the most random times ~~_to_~~ ~~ _add to her collection_~~

○ You decide to take pictures of her too, starting a fun competition between the two of you.

○ You end up making a wall collage full of pictures of you and her as a gift.

○ She doesn’t show much expression when she sees it, but her cheeks turn red.

○ You just kiss her cheek and hold her from the side while she stares at the wall.

○ “I love you too, Peach.”


End file.
